The present invention relates to a filter for a cooling air stream of an electric commutator motor for household devices.
In electric commutator motors which are built in housings of household devices, a part of the coal dust from the carbon brushes tends to form deposits after long periods of operation. This dust is different in its quantity in dependence upon the type of operation and mounting conditions. For example in a closed cooling circuit, the entire coal dust settles on the inner parts. In a cooling circuit in which the cooling air is released into the atmosphere, a smaller part of the coal dust remains inside. However, in all cases the carbon dust forms after a certain time current-conductive layers which can lead to electrical short-circuiting or no longer satisfy the electrical safety requirements (high-voltage control) at the respective location.